


Los lobos de Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles ha tenido un mal día, pero Peter y Derek lo ayudan a que mejore con un poco de sexo porque para eso están los compañeros.





	Los lobos de Stiles.

En general, Stiles hoy ha tenido un mal día. Su Jeep se ha roto, ha llegado tarde a clase, y no se había preparado un examen de historia, porque no sabía que tenía uno. Además, Scott ha vuelto a pasar de él y su padre no ha pisado su casa en varios días por un caso complicado.

Ahora, Stiles se encuentra tumbado en la cama que pueden caber como seis personas en la mansión Hale pese a que esta esté sin nadie. Los miembros sobrenaturales de la manada están en una especie de retiro para trabajar en sus sentidos toda la tarde y, sinceramente, no tiene muchas ganas de irse con Lydia y Allison a una tarde de chicas, por lo que decide echarse una siesta oliendo la almohada de Peter y con una de las camisetas de Derek.

Nunca va a admitir que los echa de menos, pero si puede decir que el cachorro que está dentro de él si lo hace. Nadie sabe quien es el padre, si Peter o Derek, pero tampoco le importa, para algo los dos lobos son sus compañeros del alma o mates, y ambos aman profundamente al cachorro y a Stiles. 

Stiles se despierta con manos tocándole la diminuta tripa de seis meses de embarazo, y acariciando su cabello o sus mejillas. Abriendo los ojos, se da cuenta de que está entre Derek y Peter, y sonríe somnoliento antes de besar los labios de Peter y luego los de Derek. Se gira en la cama y se tumba de espaldas, dejando a ambos lobos de lado y mirándole a él fijamente y con sus ojos brillando de emociones no dichas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? —Pregunta Peter con una sonrisa. —Pensaba que estarías en casa con tu padre. Hoy es su día libre, ¿no?

—Tiene un caso, así que estaría solo, y como estaba cansado, pensé en dormir toda la tarde, y no hay mejor cama en el mundo que la nuestra. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa avergonzada. El humano no vive en la casa Hale hasta que termine el instituto en unos días, pero cuenta con una habitación que comparte con sus lobos cuando duerme ahí.

—Deberías habernos llamado. —Dice Derek suavizando su ceño fruncido y metiendo su nariz en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Stiles. —Sabes que no importaría haber pospuesto este entrenamiento.

Stiles murmura algo inteligible, pero está más centrado en las manos de Peter bajo su camisa, y en los besos húmedos de Derek en su cuello. Ya no hay hueco para las palabras cuando los lobos deciden darle mimos.

La ropa desaparece entre besos, mordiscos y lamidas, ya que los lobos centran toda su atención en el pequeño cuerpo que hay entre ellos, contemplando y amando cada trozo de piel de Stiles, y dándole los toques más suaves en la barriga donde crece el cachorro de los tres. Stiles está ocupado besando a los lobos alternativamente y acariciando los cuerpos gloriosamente desnudos de Peter y Derek, admirando como se tensan y destensan los músculos de sus cuerpos y gimiendo desesperado por sentirlos a ambos.

Derek es el que baja hacia la erección desatendida del humano para metérsela en la boca, haciendo que Stiles grite por el placer ya que, desde que está embarazado, su lívido ha subido un poco -mucho-. Mientras el alpha está ocupado entre las piernas de Stiles, Peter se encarga de ocuparse de los pezones cada vez más sensibles del humano, encantado por los maullidos que suelta sin darse cuenta.

El cuerpo de Stiles siempre está cubierto de marcas de amor que abarcan cada punto de su piel. Stiles grita por todo lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, demasiado abrumador para poder centrar su cerebro en algo, por lo que no se da cuenta cuando Peter se arrodilla al lado de su cuerpo, acercando su erección a la boca del humano, que comienza a chupar sin pensarlo mucho. 

Derek sigue moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez, y cuando la liberación de Stiles de acerca, su boca se centra en la entrada del humano, y cuando su dedo entra y toca el punto dulce de Stiles, este llega a su liberación con un grito ahogado por la erección de Peter.

El alpha mueve la lengua por el estómago abultado de Stiles tragándose toda su liberación antes de centrarse a terminar de dilatar la entrada del humano, y cuando se da cuenta de que está listo para él, alinea su erección contra la entrada de Stiles y se introduce mientras mira embelesado como sus labios carnosos trabajan en Peter hábilmente, quedándose quieto unos momentos para admirar a su pareja, ya que parece la cosa más hermosa del mundo, embarazado y recibiéndolo.

—Derek, jódeme ya. —Dice Stiles tras un “pop” que suena cuando deja la erección de Peter para hablar, el humano mira fijamente al alpha con los labios enrojecidos, y luego vuelve a meter la erección de Peter en su boca, moviendo la lengua hábilmente y gimiendo por las embestidas que comienza a recibir de Derek.

Derek mueve las caderas con dureza, teniendo cuidado con la tripa de Stiles, sabiendo que su liberación está cerca, y cuando ve que se va a correr, se viene sobre la tripa de Stiles, dejando que Peter se coloque entre las piernas de Stiles para joderlo con fuerza, ya que está al límite. Y cuando el lobo también se viene, suelta su liberación en la tripa de Stiles también. 

El alpha ya está tumbado al lado de Stiles acariciando suavemente al humano mientras este se recupera de los orgasmos, y se deja abrazar por los dos lobos, completamente satisfecho por lo que ha mejorado su día gracias a sus lobos.


End file.
